1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional connector applied to a wire harness and the like of a vehicle, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-053206 discloses a panel-fixed type connector device including a first connector housing mounted to an attachment hole of a panel from one side of a direction orthogonal to the panel, and a second connector housing engaged with the first connector housing through the attachment hole from the other side of the direction orthogonal to the panel across the panel. In the panel-fixed type connector device, the connector housings house terminals that are electrically connected to each other when the connector housings are engaged with each other. Accordingly, a first connector and a second connector are configured.
There is room for improvement in the panel-fixed type connector device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-053206 in view of improvement in workability, for example.